False Connections
by Zovid
Summary: Lilly changes who she is because she over hears Oliver's conversation. Slight cursing. ONESHOT


**False Connections **by: _Toxas_

"Damn, look at that." Oliver said elbowing Jake to get his attention. It was three-twelve and the two junior boys were waiting for their girlfriends. Both were sitting in the parking lot on the hood of Jake's convertible mustang. The two were waiting for Miley and Lilly to change out of their swim suits and then head over to Miley's to watch a movie.

Miley and Jake were the off again on again relationship because of Jake having to leave in and out of town. Never longer than four months, because Miley couldn't take being away from him for so long. Lilly and Oliver were the 'since freshman year' couple. They weren't so big on public display; they weren't even big on the private display. They were taking things slow. The farthest they've gone was a few kisses and a nice cuddle up on her couch while watching a movie. Lilly occasionally tells Miley she gets worried that Oliver wouldn't want her anymore because of her 'lack of action.' Of course Miley has to reassure her that if Oliver wanted to break up with her he'd do it already.

"Eh, five out of ten." Jake said shrugging. He leaned back and pointed ahead of them. "How about that one?" Oliver whistled.

"I like her. She's gorgeous." Oliver said. Jake laughed and shoved his shoulder. "Man look at that one. I wish I had that." Oliver said gesturing to a red sports car with two girls sitting in the front. The boys continued their point and comment as they waited. But what they didn't know was that during their whole 'conversation' Lilly and Miley had heard some of it. "Dude, look at her. Now that is what I want." Oliver said laughing with Jake.

"Not me, I got what I want." Lilly grabbed Miley by the wrist and pulled her far from ear shot.

"Oliver doesn't want me anymore!" Lilly panicked.

"No Lilly, that's not true." It was really hard to comfort her friend when she heard the same thing.

"Yes it is, you heard him. His exact words. 'That is what I want.' He doesn't want me anymore." Lilly almost shouted. She didn't want to cause a scene. Miley bit her lip thinking of something to say. She just shook her head.

"Okay look, you saw the girls, right? Well maybe if you dressed like them, Oliver will still want you." Miley had no idea what she was saying but it was a way to keep her friend calm. They still needed to see the boys. The skater looked at her friend and thought for a moment. She really didn't want to change her style. She had been skater since seventh grade. Nodding her head hesitantly Lilly allowed the makeover to take place of the weekend when she'd be sleeping over that night. "Come on, let's go see the boys. Don't worry Oliver still cares for you." Miley said putting her arm around her friend's shoulders. The two walked over to the boys. Each boy jumped off and greeted their respected girlfriends.

"Miles…" Jake said in a flirty tone and Miley only gave him a sly grin. It was always how they greeted each other. Miley would then wrap her arms around the zombie slayer's neck and the two would proceed to make out. Unlike the shy couple (who have been dating for almost two years) they were very open about their relationship.

"Hey Lilly pad." Lilly gave a small smile to try to show him there wasn't anything wrong. It was pretty much sincere because the nickname was so cute that she had to smile. It made everyone around them smile. She went over to him and hugged, giving him a half kiss. "Jake! Quit eating Miley's face and let's go." Oliver barked in a teasing manner. Jake flicked him off in their joke style where instead of the middle finger it was this obscene gesture used in history before they would kill their enemies. It had become an inside joke between the four of them.

The four got in the car, Jake in the front driving with Oliver in the passenger seat and Miley and Lilly right behind. Lilly through out the whole ride was quiet, while the rest of them talked about school and music. When they got to Miley's house, the basic Friday routine went on as planned. First school, then meet at Jake's house, go to the beach, go to either Oliver's, Miley's, or Lilly's house and watch two movies. One chick flick and the other something that the boys would like. Then it was it for the night. Occasionally, like tonight, Lilly would sleepover at Miley's or vice versa. So when the boy's left, the two were in Hannah's closet trying to find a good outfit for her.

Two and a half hours later, Lilly was transformed into one of those girls Oliver and Jake were watching. Lilly was wearing a white mini skirt, with white flip flops, and a green shirt on top. Her blonde hair wasn't under a hat or up in a pony tail but it cascaded down her back lightly with a clip in her hair. Her face was with make up, which felt odd to her since she normally just wore a light foundation.

"Oliver won't know what hit him." Miley said as she placed her hands on Lilly's shoulders and looked at her through the mirror. Lilly had to admit she felt really pretty. The following morning came and Lilly had taken the outfit home. It would have been only one day. But if it worked, Miley would loan Lilly clothes until the next Saturday so they could buy Lilly her own outfits. So getting dressed that Monday for school Lilly slipped into her flip flops and stared at herself in the mirror. She was so tempted to get the purple and black hat that Oliver got for her birthday. Instead she got her books and her bag and headed over to Oliver's so he could give her a ride to school.

"Morning…Lilly?" Oliver stared at the girl in front of him. Normally Oliver liked what Lilly wore, but today she looked…hot! He took a step back then a step forward as he took her hand and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "This is…different?" Oliver said as he threw his bag to the back and got in the front seat. Lilly shrugged.

"Really? Hm…just wanted to try something new." Lilly said flattening the mini skirt. Feeling awkward that a lot of her legs were showing. At school it seemed that awkward-ness would keep coming. When she entered the school, guys were turning their heads in her direction. When they met up with Miley and Jake, even Jake turned his head.

"Whoa, Lilly…I mean. Hey Lilly, Oliver." Jake said embarrassed as Lilly blushed and Miley jabbed him in the side with her elbow. Oliver held her hand a bit more possessively before the first bell rang and they went their separate ways.

The whole day Lilly had been asked out and she had to decline multiple times telling each boy she had a boyfriend already. It felt weird, because she knew normally guys for one wouldn't ask her out if she dressed the way she normally did and two guys now a days usually don't have the balls to ask a girl out. But they did and were rejected. Sadly other than the morning that was the only time that Lilly and Oliver got to see each other. When the day finally ended, Oliver rushed over to Lilly's locker and found her talking to some guys. She was giggling and blushing, and that made Oliver jealous. Rushing over he put his arm around Lilly's shoulder and kissed her cheek. The awkward ness of kissing in front of people was still on the surface. The guys looked for a moment before saying goodbye to Lilly.

"What was that?" Lilly said throwing Oliver's arm off her shoulders as she rummaged through her locker.

"What was what?"

"That? The whole putting your arm around me and kissing me in front of people thing." Lilly said as she closed her locker and lifted her bag off the floor. Oliver took it from her and slung it to his shoulder with his backpack.

"What? Is it illegal for me to greet my girlfriend in such a manner?" Oliver asked as the two headed down to the parking lot with her.

"No, it's just you never 'greet' me like that." Lilly said slipping her delicate yet slightly rough fingers into his hand. He sighed.

"I know. I just…there were a couple of guys talking about you to me and it was really weird. And then Henry was saying he wished he was your boyfriend, and it's just been bugging me all day." Lilly smiled. She opened her door and slipped in with Oliver on the other side. He once again threw the bags into the backseat and drove them home. It was quiet the ride there and when he pulled into his driveway he grabbed her things and handed them to her. She was about to leave and say bye when Oliver grabbed her by the wrist. "Okay. I can't take it anymore, why are you dressed like this?"

Lilly cocked her head to the side to show her confusion. Oliver rolled his eyes and she pulled him to her porch steps, up the stairs and into her room. She dropped her things on the floor and then turned to him with her hands on her hips. Oliver noted that he really liked that pose.

"You never said anything about how I was dressed. Well except it looked different. But I don't know if that's a good thing or not. Do you like it?" Oliver looked at her with a questioningly look on his face.

"Why?" Lilly bit her lip and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Because, I want to know if you still want me to be your girlfriend." Oliver stared at her in surprise and took a step towards her, his hands on her hips now.

"What would make you think I wouldn't want you to be my girlfriend anymore?" Oliver asked as Lilly came closer to him and rested the side of her head on his chest.

"Because I heard you talking to Jake about wanting someone else and some other things." Lilly said as she slipped the flip flops off. Once again, Oliver was confused. But it was never anything new. That's when it hit him and he pushed her back a bit so he could look down at her.

"OH! Lilly, we were talking about cars!" He said laughing at her. This time she stared at him in confusion and let go of his embrace as she sat down on her bed. She placed a pillow on her lap to cover her thighs still feeling self conscious.

"But you kept saying her and she."

"I'm a guy, guys say that most cars are she's." Oliver explained as he slipped off his shoes and sat next to her. He laughed at her mistake. "You thought I was talking about the girls around the cars?" Lilly nodded. "Oh man, so that's why you were dressed like every other girl." Lilly took the pillow and smacked him in the face with it.

"Are you saying I don't dress like a girl?" She smacked him again. He put his hands up to defend himself, shaking his head violently.

"No, I'm saying you dress uniquely." He said. She stopped smacking him. He searched around and found what he was looking for. He stood up, walked over to her dresser top and grabbed the black and purple hat. He came back to her and placed it on top of her head. "Also, your hats make you look sexy." Lilly blushed and hit him once more before leaning up and pecking him lightly on the lips. "Next time, you hear me say something about the opposite sex, come and clear it up with me because next time I might be talking about a sandwich." Lilly rolled her eyes and kissed him once more. "Just be you okay?"

"Okay."


End file.
